Update Log
Jailbreak had weekly updates at one point, often releasing some times at Saturday (U.S. Arizona MST). However, Badimo has directly stated that the update schedules will change to monthly updates as a result of the official release, since both of the developers became busier due to school and other outside factors. Here, we have logged all of the updates to the game ever since it's public release. January 15th (Miscellaneous Update) * On the minimap your location used to be marked with black it is now marked with white with a black outline, so in short, a minor change on the minimap. * Coins in the Bank Vault near the large money bag! December 23rd (Winter Update) * Trains and Train Robbing * Bank Refresh * Winter Theme * McLaren 720s * Quad Bike (ATV) * Volt/Tron Bike * Ability to convert criminal cars to police cars (and vice-versa) * The Vault (New Safe) * Jewelry Store and Bank cameras and laser colors changed (Now light blue) * New Snow Weather * Kicking Users (VIP Server Owners) * Changed Dirtbike's seats to two November 21st (Black Friday Sale) * 20% off of all Gamepass * 25% off of all of the cash purchases in-game, for the first time November 9th * XBOX Controls are back for sprinting and driving * Thunderstorms are more frequent & lightning lights the map up * Cameras are now smoother in vehicles * A little no-clip detection EXPERIMENTAL October 22nd * Fall Theme * Weather * Limited Edition ''"Orange Chrome" ''Body Color, wheel colour, & window * 4 New Seats in the back of the Monster Truck * Monster Truck Speed Boost Weather.jpg September 30th * 1M Dealership * Ferrari * Monster Truck * Shelby Mustang * Better Exploit Protection * New Easter Egg * Money Rim * The "Police have entered building" notification was re-added August 13th RELEASE *Minimap *New Map Locations (Wind Turbines, Fire Station, Train Station, etc.) *New Escape Route from the prison (Blowing up the wall is now a feature) *Streetlights & Traffic Lights *Gold Body Color/Wheel Color/Window Color & a new Pixel Skin for BETA Testers *Bug Fixes *New "Jailbreak Starter pack" Deal *Gamepass Sale (20% Off For All Gamepass) August 6th * Gas Station and Donut Shop Robbing. * Cash Donating and Cop Bribing (can't arrest for 45 seconds). * Badges * Hold to Cuff and Eject. * The Ability to break out your friends from a Handcuff. * Galaxy Skin and Star Rims. * Map Improvements. July 29th * You can now shoot down Helicopters. * Bug Fixes and optimizations. July 19th *Added apartments *New Zebra Texture. *Lowered Money Prices (you get double the amount of cash for the ROBUX) July 8th *Added ramps *Decorated the map (added grass, etc.) *Skins are now only loaded once you enter the garage. July 5th * Added many new high-quality vehicle textures * Added engine and brake tuning * Added customize-able license plates * Added Gamepass: Mobile Garage (customize your vehicle anywhere) * Helicopters can now be customized * Customizations and upgrades made to the car now saves across cars you have and when you buy a new car June 24th * Re-modeled gun meshes * Added AK-47 * Added Gun Shop/Shooting range * Added crosshairs * Donut eating animation added * New Flashlight June 17th * New vehicle: Dune Buggy * New location: Donut Shop give you a Donut when you go inside. June 9th * New vehicle: Dirtbike great acceleration and really good handling but still a bit buggy and has a slow top speed. * Shorter Cool down on the Bank and Jewelry Store on VIP Servers. June 4th * New vehicle: The Bugatti; the fastest vehicle to date. * A new location to rob: The Jewelry Store. Rewards more money, but has a harder escape route * Removed the ability to obtain Fidget Spinner Rims. May 27th * Police and Criminals now get team-specific daily missions that reward Cash and safes. * Limited Fidget Spinner wheels added, classified as Ultra Rare and can only be found in safes until the next update, on June 4th. * Mobile version controls improvements and UI changes. * Other unlisted bug fixes and improvements. May 20th * New vehicle: the Mini-Cooper. * VIP exclusive chat Color was darkened to avoid confusing it with server-sent messages. * Cops now have access to the Bank before a robbery starts, but they cannot go past the vertical metal doors until a Robbery is started. * Helicopter rotor blades are now red if hijacked and driven by a Criminal, blue if driven by a Police Officer. * Pressing 'E' replaces touching Cars to enter them, as well as holding 'E' to hijack instead of the LMB (Left Mouse Button). * The Driver of a Vehicle can now eject unwanted Passengers with a GUI in the bottom right corner. * Vehicles can now be locked with a 'Lock/Unlock' button. * Bank Vault opening speed increased. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. May 13th * New vehicle: the Porsche. * You can now press 'Space' to close the automatically-opened parachute. * SWAT Van now has sirens. * Pick-pocketing controls added to Mobile and Xbox versions. * Crouch can no longer be spammed. Removes the ability to glitch into the Bank when it's closed. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. May 7th * New vehicle: the Pickup Truck. * New vehicle: the SWAT Van. * New map location: Retro Gas Station. * Cops can't enter the bank until a robbery begins. * Other unlisted bug fixes, and improvements. April 29th * New vehicle: The Lamborghini. * Jumping out of a Helicopter now deploys a parachute. * New gamepass: VIP. * Criminal Base #2 added. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. April 22nd * An official public beta release of Jailbreak. ''**Remember, BADIMO has an official trailer that you can check for upcoming & soon to come updates. Check it out here.** '' Category:Updates